


Arizona's Teddy Bear

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Best Friends Have Fun While They Are Both Single, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: ARIZONA's TEDDY BEAR*****“One gonna heal my body another gonna heal my painOne gonna settle me down and bring me back up againI’m gonna get my family back together again”Keepsake*****“You did kind of ghost me” Says Teddy with a smirk.“Sorry” apologizes Arizona, biting her lip guiltily.“Since when did you become obsessed with the term ‘ghosting’ anyway?” Inquires Teddy with a quirked eyebrow, curiosity overtaking her feigned hurt.“Since my girlfriend ghosted me a few weeks ago” huffed Arizona.“Huh” Says Teddy. “What a bitch” she gloats.“Minnick? She kind of is” admits Arizona“So you’re single” clarifies Teddy.“Single as a Pringle” Arizona sighs. “Still lookin’” She says.“I’m single too” Says Teddy.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ! Suggestions appreciated

Arizona's Teddy Bear

“You did kind of ghost me” Says Teddy with a smirk.

“Sorry” apologizes Arizona, biting her lip guiltily.

“Since when did you become obsessed with the term ‘ghosting’ anyway?” Inquires Teddy with a quirked eyebrow, curiosity overtaking her feigned hurt.

“Since my girlfriend ghosted me a few weeks ago” huffed Arizona.

“Huh” Says Teddy. “What a bitch” she gloats.

“Minnick? She kind of is” admits Arizona

“So you’re single” clarifies Teddy.

“Single as a Pringle” Arizona sighs. “Still lookin’” She says.

“I’m single too” Says Teddy. “Because I’m no G.I Jane I’m Attachment Barbie so I best be really really careful about who I sleep with. Because when I sleep with people I care about them and then you know what happened when Andrew left. At least you were there to comfort me” Says Teddy

“While I was trying to get you to kick out Owen and Cristina from our apartment for me, not my best moment even if I did give you a hug” Says Arizona

“Uh-huh. So back to you being single, I’m betting the dry spell has been rough on you” Says Teddy

“W- what?” Arizona panics.

“Relax come on we’re friends we always used to talk about this stuff I told you about the time Mark propositioned me for a threesome remember you talked about how cute Reed Adamson was.

What did you say like a surgical pixie or something” Teddy just drinks more tequila and shrugs at the blonde.

“And you just smiled at me like if you think she’s cute then why did you say no. If it was only Reed would you have said yes?” Teddy muses.

“The answer is, if you were wondering that I was mad at Mark for having someone else over. I was a fool to think I would be exclusive with Sloan.

Like you said. He’s a candy bar. That’s all he would ever be to me” says Teddy who is now wondering why Arizona is fidgeting.

“Sorry, jumpy that’s all” Arizona looks down to not meet Teddy’s eye. She didn’t want to admit Teddy was right about her [finding the dry spell difficult], not wanting to admit that in her newly single state and also in knowing Teddy wasn’t seeing anyone either…

Well that suddenly her best friend’s body looked even more appealing to her than ever. How had she not noticed this before? They literally hugged all the time? How had she not seen Teddy’s hotness for what it was worth?

As if reading her mind Teddy chuckled. “Checking me out are you Robbins? Like what you see huh do tell what newly acquired abs I have from the military base” she raises her eyebrows at Arizona knowingly.

*****

Caught. Arizona thinks.

She’s caught staring red handed by her best friend.

Because Teddy knows her, too well apparently and she can tell her truths from her lies and she can tell the difference between happy getting some Arizona and sad separated times for Arizona. And by sad she meant her current state of sexual frustration that manifested in her body by unusually fake smiles and stiff tension in her neck and shoulders.

To everyone else she just looked like a normal person after a long work day but to anyone who knew her intimately, such as Callie used to or Teddy did apparently she looked horny as fuck.

Which is exactly how she felt right now and Teddy was certainly NOT helping her healthy appetite for women. Because what could she say she was an attractive woman in her own right she had eyes you know.

“Earth to Robbins, come back to base camp you drifted up up and away” Teddy snapped her fingers and Arizona twitched again meeting her best friend’s eyes. And in them she was shocked to find not sympathy or pity but something smokier, smouldering almost with mystery? Possibility? Dare she say pure lust?

Arizona’s eyes flew wide at Teddy’s wordless communication to her and her cheeks reddened and she dared not speak because she knew she would stutter. “I’m not drunk, Arizona and neither are you” Teddy starts smoothly.

“And I’m not in love with you romantically, even if you are apparently the hot popular lesbian blonde whose ponytail everyone wants to pull, that shit doesn’t work on me that way hun.

But you’re hot and single and I’m single and I’ve always wondered and maybe you’ve wondered what it would be like for you to show me just what a woman’s body can do when it’s pressed right into me” She husks into Arizona’s ear.

Arizona flushes at the thought. She’s right she thinks. When Teddy insinuates Arizona has been thinking about what it would be like to lay her hands on her best friend she HAD thought about it. More than she cared to admit. Okay, so a lot. “What even if you got back with Callie it’s not like She could say anything. I mean Addison her her best friend right -“ Teddy starts and Arizona isn’t sure where that sentence is going to finish.

“And you and Addison have done it, and Addison and Callie have done it, I mean, not at the same time though” she chuckles as Arizona’s face goes beet red. “H- How did you know that I - Callie- Addie-“ She stammers, choking on her words in disbelief. “I didn’t” Teddy admits freely. “I had a hunch about both of those things, since I met you two and since I met Addie. But I never asked until like, just now” Says Teddy.

“Why ask now if you’ve been wondering all those years?” Asks Arizona. “I mean, it’s not like Callie didn’t know we had that conversation before the wedding. That was Addie’s secret theme for the bachelorette ‘I’ve fucked the bride and bride and they were both the best I ever had so they better be brides together” she says sadly, thinking too hard about Callie. Teddy shifts and husks into Arizona’s ear.

“I never asked not because I never wanted to know, but because I knew if I knew about it I would never be able to keep my hands off of you, or Callie or Addie ever again. And that couldn’t happen, not while I couldn’t have YOU, at least once. You’re my best friend. And I wanted you.”

“Not forever after. Not like making love. Just fucking. Pure lust. Just once, even if I never got you again. Callie got her best friend in bed and I didn’t and it was unfair. I just wanted you so bad but I would never break you two up. Not my aspirational couple” days Teddy.

“But now that you’re temporarily, IMO, not together right now I thought I’d pull an Addison and ask my best friend to fuck me” she says forwardly. “You wanted this, me. You wanted me. At least just once” Arizona confirm. “Yes” Teddy husks lowly. “I want you, present tense. Even just once” Teddy confirms.

“All those innocent sleepovers. And you would lie on top of me head on my breast as a pillow and I would struggle not to move to stop thinking about the way you could make other women feel” Teddy said as both of them grew hot.

Arizona was leaning her hips into the counter now reaching for the edge to grab onto as Teddy stood right next to her eyes swimming in amusement. “I’m not a newborn” she adds much to Arizona’s surprise. “I’ve been with a woman before but it’s been god, a decade? It’s been ages I can use a brush up on some skills” she insinuates.

“You’ve - How did I not know about her?” Arizona asks genuinely. She’s always had a hunch that Teddy played for both teams and that’s why she tried to befriend her originally other than the fact that she was lonely mourning her lifelong childhood puppy love of a newly married Owen Hunt.

But Arizona never out and out asked and Teddy never out and out told her she’d kissed a woman, had a girlfriend. That she might want or have wanted or have done more than kissing with a woman. That she might get a new girlfriend someday again. She was delighted at the thought and she knew that it wasn’t her that Teddy was after.

She would definitely have known THAT. But this, this subtle having wanted to kiss a woman again… that she had before and they had just never talked about it despite Arizona being the gayest woman ever to be alive. How could Teddy not have told her? As if reading her mind Teddy mirrors her thoughts, “you never asked” Teddy says plainly. “And I didn’t tell”.

“And you can ask away all you want about that woman from the towers but I can think of something you want me to do to you with my mouth way more than to talk to you right now” she husked right into Arizona’s ear before biting on the centre of it and sucking slightly before pulling away and standing there as if nothing had happened.

Arizona felt all red hot through her right now her body betraying how much she needed to get laid right now. She had been able to repress it earlier but with the blonde biting her ear, that was a whole other story. “Are you flirting with me? Seriously?” Arizona squeaks out. Not that she hasn’t subconsciously hit on Teddy before at least playfully. And let’s NOT talk about the hint of sexual tension in those letters to her in Africa.

“You never really looked at me quite that way before now and I never really let myself, I never looked at you that way either but now you’re not seeing anyone and neither am I and I’m looking at my best friend fully clothed and I’m picturing her fully naked in my kitchen and I know that she’s looking at me thinking about the same damn thing” Teddy whispered hardly above a roar.

“No no no I’m not!” Arizona cries looking at her incredulously like hell she was going to admit to all that. “Hah yeah right Robbins tell that to your darkening eyes. I can read you like a book. You were all hot and bothered before but now you look like you’re about to implode. You’re always at your breaking point when you try to deny yourself. It’s cute actually” Teddy chuckles as Arizona reddens in desperation.

“So what do you say? Shall we add with benefits to our best friendship? If it doesn’t work out or it does I won’t hold it against you either way it’s not a commitment it’s not a romance it’s just a release” she clarifies. “It’s like you’re hot and i’m hot and we’re both really horny so we can hook up and just move on tomorrow not like a bit deal it’s just sex Robbins not like you weren’t the female Mark Sloan slut back in the Seattle Grace days, now don’t get all shy on me now I know you” she looks into Arizona’s eyes with a knowing smile. “So are you in or-“

*****

But Teddy never got to finish that sentence before Arizona’s hands came to tangle her hair and her lips crashed into hers. Arizona started making out with Teddy right off the bat and Teddy smirked in acquiescence as she caught the blonde’s bottom lip in her own. Arizona moaned reactively and Teddy hummed in appreciation.

She pulled her hands to Arizona’s waist and pressed their bodies together until they found their hard nipples touching. Both of their breaths caught and they smiled. “Hah you’re turned on as well” chants Arizona. “I never denied it” teases Teddy. “You like this huh” Says Arizona.

“Yeah you taste real good” Teddy slurs like she’s drunk but she’s pretending for Arizona. “You’re not at all hammered” Arizona calls her on her bluff before resuming making out with her friend again. “No, you’re right i’m not” says Teddy.

Arizona moves forward from the empty space and backs Teddy into the large island counter edge before stepping sharply closer with Teddy’s legs in between hers. Flush against each other’s bodies they feel all hot and flustered again.

They take a second, panting and breathless to look at each other’s eyes with a grin. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know I liked both girls and boys I know you Arizona” Says Teddy. “You just never asked or acted on it because we were both seeing people and needed a best friend more than anything” she smiled honestly and Arizona nodded knowingly.

She liked that Teddy could read her and they didn’t have to talk or reason about what this was. “I’m so glad I made you to be my friend” Says Arizona to Teddy. “Like I had any choice” Teddy giggled and lightened the mood. “Right” Says Arizona sheepishly.

“Now I think you made friends with me to make out with me” Teddy smirks at her. “Hey I was involved I was seeing Callie at the time I had no ulterior motives!” Arizona insisted. “I know you were I was hung up on Owen Hunt anyways” Teddy sighs.

“Are you still hung up on Hunt” asks Arizona. “A little” Teddy admits. “Ok im a little hung up on Callie too” Says Arizona. “Hah you never even mentioned Minnick” Teddy laughs. “Oops” Arizona says wide eyed. “Nah She ghosted you anyways you can ghost her from your fantasies” Teddy reassures her. “Okay” Says Arizona. “Okay” Says Teddy.

“Can I keep kissing you? You feel nice” Says Arizona. “Of course you can keep kissing me. Lead on little lesbian” Says as Teddy leans in to kiss her again. This time Teddy takes charge and flips them so she’s the one pressing into Arizona. She backs the blonde into the counter of the island where she was standing and stands with Arizona’s good leg between her own.

She gropes at Arizona’s ass and Teddy does the same to her as well. Arizona moans when Teddy digs her nails into her. “Hah I knew you liked it rough” Teddy laughs. “So do you” Arizona snarks back and biting Teddy’s neck in return making her moan at her back.

Their makeout session takes on a rougher turn as they silently give each other permission to nib and bite and suck hard at will leaving no mind to all the marks they are probably making.

“Leave then guessing” was Arizona’s mumbled response as Teddy leans into her and starts sucking hard on her ear. Teddy takes Arizona’s hair into her fist and bends her backwards over the counter while nibbling now all over Arizona’s earlobe as waves of pleasure course through Arizona’s veins.

*****

“Oh god” Arizona groans as Teddy moves to her neck, planting closed-mouthed kisses down to her jawline, down to the crest of her chest before moving back up again. She opens her mouth to plant wet kisses all over Arizona’s neck now, tongue wandering all over and sucking and nipping with each of then.

“Look at you, Robbins, you look like you like getting some attention don’t you” she husks as Arizona grins at her. “You look like you have something to prove” says Arizona. “I do have something to prove” says Teddy. “I want to prove to you that I have a way with women too” she husks before biting the side of Arizona’s neck causing her to inhale sharply.

“Neck kisses are my kryptonite” Arizona moans. “I feel hot” she gasps as Teddy slides her tongue along her pulse point. “Your heart rate is racing” says Teddy, now kissing her neck harder and sucking on Arizona’s pulse point with her lips closed over it. “You’re making me breathless” says Arizona as Teddy nibbles her neck.

“I love it when you say what you like” says Teddy. “Oh god I don’t want to give you an ego” says Arizona. “Don’t worry Robbins, I was confident in my ability before but now I know it's not all in my head” Teddy hushes. “Don’t let it GO to your head” Arizona quips cleverly. Teddy simply smiles and sucks on Arizona’s lips again and makes her whimper when she slips her tongue in.

Teddy arches her tongue to the roof of Arizona’s mouth. Arizona breaks and starts bucking her hips into Teddy’s thigh. “Eager much” Teddy teases as Arizona keeps thrusting her centre for more contact. “Fuck it’s been too long” says Arizona, grinding harder. “We did seriously need to get laid” says Teddy, not stopping her in the slightest.

Arizona holds Teddy at the waist to bring her closer and Teddy presses her further into the counter as she watches Arizona start to dry hump her in the kitchen. Teddy moves her hands lower and fondles Arizona’s breasts over her shirt. When her thumb brushes Arizona’s nipples she smirks into the whimpers that Arizona cannot contain.

Arizona grabs Teddy’s wrist and guides it up into her shirt. Teddy finds her smooth stomach and runs her fingertips along it to see Arizona’s muscles flutter. Teddy feels her breasts over her bra then slides in under the bra to touch Arizona’s boobs directly. Loud moan now, as Arizona moves Teddy’s other hand under her shirt as well.

“Up” Teddy commands as she holds the edges of Arizona’s shirt and tugs it off the blonde. “You too be fair” says Arizona, tugging Teddy’s shirt over her head. They toss them aside and Arizona feels up Teddy’s chest before reaching to unclip her bra. Teddy does the same with her and smiles at the sight of Arizona’s breasts.

“You know, Mark was right you really do have great boobs Robbins” says Teddy.

 

“You talked about my breasts to Mark Sloan” says Arizona, incredulous.

“Yeah right after we talked about your excellent ass” Teddy laughs.

“Well I guess fair is fair I mean we talked about him hosting a party in your panties” Arizona giggles at the memory.

“Yup. A party. A party in your panties” Teddy laughs.


	2. Hours later into the twilight

*****  
And with that, Teddy Altman does not so much as blink before Arizona Robbins’ hand is tugging at her belt buckle. Arizona deftly undoes the clip one handed and teases inside of her pants before Teddy reaches down to try to unzip the zipper. Arizona swats Teddy’s hand away as she reaches down between Teddy’s pants and her panties, feeling along Teddy’s warm crotch.

It’s dirty, its naughty, teasing and tense with anticipation. Teddy rolls her eyes back in her down pleasure but swiftly remembers her own agenda with this game; this is Teddy’s time to show the blonde what she is capable of. 

Teddy leans down and clasps her lips to Arizona’s perky exposed nipples and sucks in eagerly. She allows her hands to wander down Arizona’s back, grazing it with her fingernails before spreading her hands around her waist. Arizona stops moving for a second as her down centre heats up beyond control. 

She groans eagerly and mews as her best friend rolls her breast in her mouth and switches to the next one with ease. Arizona circles her palm in Teddy’s pants now and finally undoes the button. Teddy steps out of the clothing and waits as Arizona grinds into her newly exposed undergarments. Teddy’s military boxer briefs do not faze Arizona - it only serves to turn her on even further as she teases and snaps the waistband. 

Teddy grinds herself into Arizona’s hand as Arizona feels the wetness pool into her hand through the fabric. She motions around Teddy’s clit through the seams as Teddy nibbles harder and harder. By now they are backed against the island counter but soon Teddy takes charge and hoists Arizona up again and onto her back, hair splayed out beneath her. She uses her newfound strength to pin Arizona hands down, lacing their digits and mounting the smaller woman. There she grinds her pelvis into Arizona’s nudging the friction against Arizona’s jeans. 

“Mmfffff” Arizona moans trying to motion for Teddy to take her pants off. Arizona is helpless now, completely submitted with Teddy’s full weight of her chest into hers at last. Their bare breasts bounce against the other and the pleasure centres run wild. “Teddy come on you can take your time laterrrrrr” Arizona grumbles frustrated at how tight and hot her panties feel against her. “Be a good girl Arizona” Teddy smirks.

“You have me right where you’ve always wanted me” Arizona gasps as Teddy lifts one of her legs between hers and adds her hand down Arizona’s pants. “You feel sooo good” Arizona submits to her blonde buddy whose smile is real and genuine. There’s happiness there, there’s the real Arizona Robbins and the real Teddy Altman shining through the lust. 

It would probably be unwise to say that this night was going to end early at this point with Arizona finding her strength and flipping Teddy at her hips to find herself between Teddy’s legs. Teddy gasps as Arizona pulls Teddy’s centre to her lips as Arizona lifts Teddy’s thighs into her shoulders. Arizona expertly lifts Teddy’s boxers off, finally as she throws them aside and deviously licks her lips. “Say to me how much better I am than Sloan” Arizona quirks. 

“Wow so secure Arizona I thought you’d have known better than to fish for compliments from me” Teddy quips back. “Say it Theodora or I’ll see you suck yourself off” Arizona rises. “I’m not sure I’m even that flexible… Says Teddy with a laugh. With that Arizona bends Teddy’s legs wide open just to demonstrate how she can do the splits before Arizona brings her mouth just inches away from Teddy’s centre and then exhales warmly to tease her.

“Mean!” Exclaims Teddy in faux whining as Arizona laughs and grins. “I’m gonna get you for that one” Says Teddy as she clambers over and wrestled the smaller woman over again this time tugging at the thin lacy underwear Arizona was sporting and tearing her completely naked on the counter. Teddy reaches her middle and her ring finger of her right hand right down to Arizona’s opening and teases round and round. “Ooh god” Arizona sighs as her friend penetrates her only slightly more and more each time. “God you’re so right” Teddy grins genuinely. Teddy starts to grin wider and wider as she’s screwing her friend further and further into a lull.

Teddy starts pumping in and out now and Arizona starts squirming under her touch. As Arizona feels her inner walls clench she opens her mouth to warn Teddy of her impending orgasm but she explodes before she can. Arizona feels all the tension melt away as she comes over Teddy’s hand and her release flows out of her freely. “God I needed that” Arizona sighs, satiated for the moment and Teddy licks her fingers thoroughly before running them back gently through Arizona’s hair. 

*****

“How do you want me?” Asks Arizona. 

“I want you on your knees” Says Teddy and Arizona is happy to oblige. Teddy approaches Arizona from behind and grinds her bare centre into Arizona’s bare ass. Arizona can feel the hot heat on her backside as she kneels and Teddy can feel the sensitive parts of herself lapping up the friction. Teddy grabs into Arizona’s waist as she swivels her hips to bring herself there. 

She grinds and gropes into Arizona’s chest until she’s hugging and panting towards her own release. Arizona allows her full rein to enjoy her grinding. Teddy can tell that Arizona has always wanted the creativity in this cuddling affair. She also is pleased with her dominance and Arizona’s submission. They both of them have the best of the roles to play. 

Once Teddy reaches her peak and collapses into Arizona’s arms the two women are sweaty and satiated, at least for now. There are more rounds, there are more drinks, there are more heinous positions attempted and succeeding and failing. All of it is an “experiment” so to speak and all of it seems to only bring Arizona and Teddy more intimately connected as friends.

*****

“So tell about the toys you like, Teddy” inquires Arizona. 

*****

Hours later into the twilight, Arizona and Teddy were in their post sex coma splayed out onto each other all over the sheets. Arizona cuddles up into Teddy just how they always have with Arizona’s head tucked safely into Teddy’s shoulder. It was that time of the night when secrets spilled out more easily in the dark and all they really wanted to do was to lazily play guess the celebrity and swap simple stories with each other.

*****

“Who was the first woman you ever kissed” asks Arizona, turning over so she could face Teddy. 

“Remember when told you I joined the military after my best friend got blown up in the towers?” asks Teddy turning to face Arizona as well. “She was my first girl I ever kissed. She liked me back but we only kissed once before she got blown up” Teddy sighs. “You know me, attachment barbie. I get too attached too soon” she sighs. 

Arizona nods “mmhmm” and she nods at her back, watching Teddy’s eyes glistening. 

“I’m sorry” says Arizona genuinely, baby blue eyes full of concern and comfort. 

“I’m sorry too. And that’s not something I share with that story because the military is don’t ask don’t tell. I’m telling you now because well, we just fucked so that secret’s kind already out the window” Teddy laughs. 

“Yeah” says Arizona giggling. 

“But you know that anyways, didn't you” says Teddy. “You knew I liked girls since I met you” she confirms. 

“I might have like the best gaydar in the stratosphere” says Arizona. “I’m literally a walking rainbow” she blushes. 

“You really are” says Teddy. “It's great” she adds. “I think it's inspiring. You helped a few people figure things out” she adds. 

“Figuring out things is good. So you said you actually slept with a woman. Who was she what was that like? Was she your girlfriend?” asks Arizona. 

“Yeah she was. I had one girlfriend in the military before. Her name was Megan. And I love her I really did. She was a surgeon, she worked with me and Owen. She was sweet, super fierce, prized to be at the top of her stratification but she suspected she was sabotaged for second place. 

We were friends. Then we kissed. Then sooner than later we would smash each other against helicopter walls and reach up each other’s shirts while we hid ourselves from everyone else. And then one day we just did it. She took all my clothes off and she was the first woman I slept with. She blew me away. And she left me” Teddy sighs, remembering it. 

Arizona cuddles into her and comforts her, wiping her tears and stroking her hair. She pulls Teddy close to her and cradles her friend for awhile. Before long she stirs and looks into Teddy’s eyes as she confesses to her.

“When we were, sleeping together, this evening, I promise I was present. I was having sex with you and thinking of you. But now, in the after state I’m drifting in my mind thinking about Callie” admits Arizona. “I hope you don’t mind. We’re still friends I thought you’d want to know” she says to Teddy.

“It’s okay” says Teddy. “I used to think about that girl who died after sex when I was with men” she admits. “And for awhile I thought about Henry my husband.” she sighs.

“Are you thinking about Hunt now? Or Meghan?” Asks Arizona earnestly. 

“Both, actually” Teddy chuckles. 

“Both like at once?” says Arizona shocked. 

“Both of the above, but not in a dirty way and not in the way you think” says Teddy. 

“Meghan AND Hunt?” Arizona clarifies. 

“I’m thinking about both Meghan and Hunt, but I’m not thinking about Owen at all” says Teddy. 

“How -” starts Arizona. 

*****

“Because I’m thinking about Megan Hunt” she says. That’s the girl I was in love with. That’s the girl who was going to get married even though their marriage seemed doomed. That’s the girl who went missing. “Meghan Hunt is Owen Hunt’s sister” she says softly. 

“I didn’t -” Arizona starts again. 

“He never said so I never either. Megan was a surgeon who served with both of us. We were together while Owen and Nathan Riggs were together. You and Callie were right all along -about them being into boys - but they don’t talk about it so I don’t. And we were okay with don’t ask don’t tell it was only us who knew. 

Until Owen started liking Beth and broke things off with Riggs. Then Riggs started wanting to be dating Megan. And Meghan had to choose between me or Riggs. And I loved Megan s much that I said she could be with whoever made her happy. And she chose Riggs because she never wanted to hide her relationship anymore” she says sady. 

“Back then it was worse than now for that especially while deployed. But you know how Owen and Beth turned out. So while I was single I hooked up with a girl named Stacey while she was single too and I told Beth it was no big deal. And Riggs cheated on Megan with another woman.

Megan cheated on Riggs with Stacey while Stacey was back with her ex boyfriend. And all of it blew up when Riggs proposed with a necklace that wasn’t his to begin with. And it was Stacey’s necklace and that’s how I knew it wouldn’t work. 

And through all the heartbreak Megan was still my best friend and confidant. I kept her secret about the cheating and also kissed her on the cheek when they said they were getting married and was there for her heartbreak when they both realized they’d cheated and they fell apart.

And I always thought Megan was going to eventually come back to me but then she disappeared and we - we all had to move on and we stopped looking” says Teddy. 

“And I guess I gave up somewhere along the way and so had Owen and so I fell for him because he reminded me of Megan who I can never get back and neither can he. We share that pain as much as we share the rest of our past” says Teddy. 

“Wow that’s a lot I understand” says Arizona. 

“I’m ready to move on though, from Henry from Owen from Megan” says Teddy. “For you it’s different Callie is alive. But I don’t know if Megan is or even if she is if she’s even single or not fallen in love or still the same Megan I knew. I’m ready to start over. And I think I want to start with another woman this time” says Teddy. 

“Well I can be a great wingman!” says Arizona. 

“You sure are” says Teddy. “Can we still have sex while we’re both single” says Teddy. 

“Anytime” says Arizona. “Oh my god we’re just like Callie and Mark” says Arizona. 

“Yup we sure are” says Teddy. “Now you know how much fun this can be” she cheers. 

“Okay if I ever get a chance with Callie again then I’ll tell her that too and then hopefully she’ll understand and not be too jealous” says Arizona. 

“So does this make me your Teddy Bear?” asks Teddy, turning towards to Arizona.

“I’ve always wanted to call you Teddy Bear ever since you knew my name was named after a battleship and not a state” says Arizona. 

“You were just scared of getting your ass kicked” says Teddy. 

“No I was scared you would call me Robbins’ Egg” says Arizona. “It sounds a bit like rotten egg if you speak superhuman fast like I do” she adds. 

“I never noticed you speak superhuman fast but you do, Robbins’ Egg Blue” says Teddy as she tickles Arizona’s nose before turning out the light and all they can hear through the dark is both of them happily laughing. 

“We need to have sleepovers more often” muses Arizona absent mindedly. 

“We sure do” says Teddy, smiling. “Good night Robbins’ Egg Blue” says Teddy

“Good night Teddy Bear” says Arizona. “Oh come on you can’t be my Teddy Bear if you refuse to cuddle” she snuggles up to her friend. 

“Alright I won’t hold out on you Arizona” says Teddy, sliding the blonde’s head under her own and holding on to her closer. 

“Now THIS is friendship at it’s finest” says Arizona. 

“Friendship with benefits” smirks Teddy as they both drift off to dreamland. 

*****


End file.
